


Ever A Surprise

by TheSeekerPorpentina



Series: Passion And Protection [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeekerPorpentina/pseuds/TheSeekerPorpentina
Summary: Tina loves Newt with all her heart. But he never fails to surprise her all the time. But they were both sure about each other, about it, about it all. Newt thought she was stupid for it, but she failed to see otherwise. He was her beast, and she was his beauty. For evermore.This is a short piece of Newtina fluff, and based on the song Tale As Old As Time.





	Ever A Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Tale as old as time  
> True as it can be  
> Barely even friends  
> Then somebody bends  
> Unexpectedly
> 
> Just a little change  
> Small to say the least  
> Both a little scared  
> Neither one prepared
> 
> Beauty and the beast
> 
> Ever just the same  
> Ever a surprise  
> Ever as before and ever just as sure as the sun will rise
> 
> Ever just the same  
> Ever a surprise  
> Ever as before  
> Ever just as sure  
> As the sun will rise
> 
> Tale as old as time  
> Tune as old as song  
> Bitter sweet and strange  
> Finding you can change  
> Learning you were wrong
> 
> Certain as the sun  
> (Certain as the sun)  
> Rising in the east  
> (Tale as old as time)  
> Song as old as rhyme  
> Beauty and the beast
> 
> Tale as old as time  
> (Song as old as rhyme)  
> Beauty and the beast

Tina sighed as she gazed into his eyes. She couldn't believe how dazzling he was. He was so beautiful. She knew there were billions of stories about people falling in love, and yet to her, theirs seemed the most extraordinary. The day when they confessed their love, Tina gave up her favourite necklace, and gave it to his niffler. If it weren't for it escaping, they would never have met. She had only just managed to believe he was true to his word. Most other people she had dated in the past had only gone for her in an attempt to win Queenie. But this was different.

 

 

They were barely even friends, but Tina still found herself falling for Newt. That Spring, Newt had told her all of his feelings too. As much as Tina felt the same way, she still couldn't believe how unexpected it all was. It overwhelmed her. He overwhelmed her.

 

 

From that day on, Tina noticed a small change in the way Newt was. It was a little one, but she recognised how he became more confident when talking to people, and how he slightly looked over to her before saying anything.

 

 

The only time she got scared was when other people started noticing. Of course, Queenie knew about them being together. But she did slightly panic when Theseus, and Jacob, had guessed too. She only calmed down when Newt went to her, and told her he was scared too. He didn't like not knowing how people were going to react. After all, neither one had been given any time to prepare for this. Their love for each other was just thrust at them, with no warning. They had never felt like this before, about anyone.

 

 

She loved him. He loved her. She remembered the day they had whispered that they liked each other. But she was still surprised when he said, "I love you Tina. You're just so beautiful, and I don't know what you're doing with a hideous beast like me."

 

 

To that, she had nothing to say. He had called her beautiful. Not even Queenie had done that before. But he needed reassurance. So she kissed him.

 

 

On the lips.

 

 

It was only short, but she knew he needed it. She heard his breathing pick up, and his face change. Since then, they were inseparable.

 

 

If you took you took away the dates they went on, and their passionate kisses (which soon picked up in length), then they were the same as before. They were just as kind to each other, and everyone else, if not more.

 

 

Tina found that it still surprised her, being in love. There were just so many unexpected, overlooked things to get used to. But they were both sure of it, said Queenie. Tina had told him she'd always love him, so long as the sun came up. Forever.

 

 

It was strange, though, him proving himself to be more than he looked. And he looked so... cute, and even as far as perfect. Tina soon learnt that she had a really bad first impression of him. But, luckily, she learnt that she was wrong early on.

 

 

And she realised how she changed when she was with him. Queenie told her that she was like a different person with him. And she seemed better with him too. Her love for him was as certain as the sun rising in the east.

 

 

But the story of falling in love was one that was as old as time itself. But there was never one as extraordinary as theirs.

 

 

But she was snapped back to the present as she smiled at him, and crossed her fingers. She leant over to pick it up. She turned it, so she could not see the result. Newt tightened his grip around her other hand. She lifted it up, so they could both see together. Their whispered cries of "Holy Merlin!" and "Mercy Lewis!" came out together. Tina's face broke out into a grin, with his following.

 

 

"It's positive, Newt."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment if you liked it! I'm going to post a few fics like these, based on songs. I was thinking for the next one Your Reality, for Newtina and Jakweenie.


End file.
